With the development of Internet technologies, the type and the quantity of Internet services are rapidly increasing. Internet servers provide services to a large number of users. To successfully deliver services to users, various servers and user terminals exchange a large amount of related data. Thus, network capacities have become valuable commodities. In certain situations, an internet server may be accessed or attacked by adversary users. Such security breaches waste network resources, cause interruptions in normal services, and impair the security of various inter services. Because security is an important aspect of computer technology dealing with networked applications, technical solutions are needed to solve and/or improve the issues associated with secure Internet access and services.
The disclosed method and system are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.